Forgotten
by zephy-chan
Summary: A photo bring back sad memories to him. It's been a year passed since he's vanished. Yet he was sure that he's still alive; he could feel it. Once defeated, he'll come back twice stronger. It's always like that. I'll find you... //Three-shot, Ryocest//
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of Tennis – Forgotten**

Disc. : I don't own Prince of Tennis either the _"FRGT/10"_ Lyrics. It's Konomi-sensei's and Linkin Park's.

**NOTE : This is a song-fic, and, as usual, consists of major friendship, angst, and hurt.  
**

* * *

_From the top to the bottom, bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety, the picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

"How is he now?"

"Still no sign of increasing progress, Akihabara-sama."

"Have you found his family?"

"No, not yet. We found no identity from him. But we have told the police about this and asked them to help us find his relatives, sir."

A man around his fifty sighed and revealed himself from the shadows that the lights cast. Wrinkles were around his soft hazel eyes. He approached the bed with a young boy on it; pale-faced, shallow breathing, and bandaged body and head. His body was slender and his skin was soft. His green-dark tinted hair was very silky.

The man touched the boy's face softly. "He's very lucky that we found him at the right time. If we didn't, he should have died…"

"Sir, he moves his hand!" the other younger man squeaked, and he rushed to the bed, checking the boy's pulse. "His brain activity increased to the 56,7 percent of full functionality – sir, _he opens his eyes!_"

The two of them looked at the boy worriedly. Slowly, the boy fluttered his eyes opened, revealing a pair of beautiful golden orbs eyes. The older man held back his breath at the sight of the boy's eyes. Very beautiful, soft, and calm, yet he could feel energy and determination on them…

How beautiful…

The boy opened his mouth slightly, but there was no sound came out from it.

"Give him the water, Takaki-kun," the older man ordered and Takaki took a glass of water from the desk beside the bed.

Akihabara slipped his hand under the boy's nape, gently and slowly helped the boy lift up his body into a sitting position. The boy winced and made a sickly sound from the sudden change of his position. Akihabara frowned at this. He poured the water to the boy's mouth very slowly, and then placed him again against the pillows.

"Kid, how are you feeling?" Akihabara asked softly, squeezed the smaller hand.

"Where am… I?" demanded the boy, his voice was hoarse. "Who… are you?"

"You're in my private medical room in my house," replied Akihabara. "And I'm Akihabara Shugo. I found you were unconscious on the street, and you were bleeding a lot. What's your name and what happened? How did you get yourself into that horrible situation?"

There was a silence for moments. The boy frowned, "Don't know… who I am?"

Akihabara and Takaki's eyes widened. The boy remembered nothing? Takaki rushed to the monitor in the corner of the room.

"You don't know your name?" Akihabara looked at the golden eyes.

The boy shook his head slowly and grimaced at the pain that rushing into his head. "Who am I? What happened to me?"

"Akihabara-sama…" Takaki trembled. "He… suffered a temporary memory loss, a temporary amnesia…"

Akihabara smiled sadly to the boy. He caressed the boy's cheek. "Kid, I'm going to take care of you until you regain your memories and your health. I have no child, and I have always been lonely at this huge house. Is it ok for you?"

The boy tilted his head, slightly confused. He didn't know what he had to say, so he nodded.

Akihabara smiled. "Don't worry, we will find your family in time and then you will come back to your old life. But for now, I will call you Ryoma."

The boy jerked a bit at the name. Somehow he felt very comfortable at the name. "Ryoma…" he repeated slowly. "Akihabara-san…"

"Otou-san is fine with me," Akihabara interrupted. He smiled again and he hugged the boy carefully. "After all, we will live together from now on until you regain your memories."

"Thank you… Otou-san," Ryoma smiled weakly and soon he drifted back into darkness.

_We're stuck in a place so dark, you can hardly see_

_The manner of matter that splits with the words I breathe_

_And as the rain drips acidic questions around me_

_I block out the sight of the powers that be_

* * *

Ryoga sighed. He threw a glance into the room and smiled sadly.

"Oi, Chibisuke. We miss you, you know." Ryoga smirked bitterly. He reached his brother's desk, spotting a photo on it. On the photo were his Chibisuke and the Seigaku's regulars. Ryoga took the photo. He clenched his fist at his brother's confident smirk and golden eyes.

"Where are you, Chibisuke?" he whispered, tears running down from his eyes subconsciously. "I refused to believe that you're dead. I know you're alive, I can feel it… Chibisuke…"

Ryoga's body was slightly shaking, his thoughts drifted back to a year ago. He gritted his teeth with pain pounding in his heart; the pain was so tight clutching over his body.

_And duck away into the darkness, times up_

_I wind up in a rusted world with eyes shut so tight_

_That it blurs into the world of pretend_

_And the eyes ease open and it's dark again_

_From the top to the bottom, bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far for my safety, the picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?_

* * *

"Game, set, and match! Won by Echizen, 6-4! Seigaku won the final round of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, noted 3-2 games!"

The crowds exploded in cheers and clamorous. Most of them were shouting his name, "Echizen!" – his senpais and team mates, indeed and "Ryoma-sama!" – his annoying yet funny fan girls, and "Ochibi!" – oh, must be his annoying yet 'lovely' Kikumaru-senpai. Eiji dashed to him, and later he found himself struggling against Eiji's deathly hug.

"Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma sighed. "Let. Me. Go."

"Hoi nya, Ochibi is sooo mean nya!" Kikumaru pouted. Momoshiro approached them; a wide grin was on his happy face.

"You scare me to death there yo, you do na! Great, Echizen! We won, we won!" Momoshiro straddled Ryoma across his shoulder, ruffling his hair.

"Momo-senpai!" he barked, glaring at his stupid senpais. "Will both of you let me go, I can't breath!"

"Congratulations, Echizen." Fuji's soft voice chirped to Ryoma's ear. Ooishi was behind him, smiling and gave him his water bottle and towel, "Great, Echizen. Nice game and good job. You did it!"

"Fuushhhuu."

"Great, Echizen. I've got much of your data's on the game. Interesting… ii data… Yukimura and Echizen…"

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai, Ooishi-senpai." Ryoma smirked and he took the bottle and towel which Ooishi protruded to him.

"Nice game, Echizen." Tezuka's firm voice came to them and the team turned to their captain. They could see a very faint smile formed on his lips, they barely saw it. "You have become the Seigaku's pillar of support."

"Uisu, Buchou." Ryoma smirked again. Tezuka nodded and patted Ryoma's shoulder.

"Echizen-kun." Yukimura's melodious and soft voice called out behind. The Seigakus turned back and eyeing the smiling Yukimura. Yukimura reached out his hand to Ryoma. "It was a very nice game, Echizen-kun. Congratulations. You sure are strong, ne, Echizen-kun. I was having a lot fun playing with you. Another time, let us have another game and I will play with all my heart and beat you."

Ryoma blinked. He stared at Yukimura blankly before replied back, "Hn."

Yukimura chuckled and he too ruffled the prodigy's hair. "Ne, Echizen-kun, you are so funny and interesting. Let's strive our best, ne? Tezuka-san, you sure have a lot of incredible players, do you? Rikkai will be looking forward for a rematch and beat your team the next time we meet again."

"Don't let your guard down," was all Tezuka said in respond, and the two captain shook hands. People around began to clasp their hands and cheered for the two teams.

"Then, see you again." Yukimura nodded and bowed, returning to his team.

"Ooooiiiii, Chibisukeeee!!"

They turned their head to the loud voice and spotting a figure that resembled Ryoma so much. It was like as if he was Ryoma's older version. Only he had a narrow and bright red ranging to orange eyes. He waved his hand in enthusiasm, and when he approached the team, he patted Ryoma's head, grinning widely.

"Keep your voice down, Ryoga." Ryoma glared at his brother. "You're annoying and embarrassing me."

"Echizen, you should not talk like that to your brother!" Ooishi stepped forward in worry. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"What? I've came over from America and this is all what I get from you?" Ryoga laughed and slapped his younger brother's back. "You still a cocky punk, Chibisuke. Show some respect to your elders! However… nice game you showed us, Chibisuke. You've grown a lot stronger! But compared to me you're still mada mada daze."

"Hoi hoi, the mada mada family nya!" Eiji jumped over. "Mou Ochibi, it is not only you, but your brother as well too nya!"

"Let it down, Ryoga." Ryoma mumbled. "I beat you with six to two games yesterday."

"What?!" Ryoga yelled and he took Ryoma's cap. "Watch your words, Chibi!"

"Give it back!" Ryoma smoothly shifted to English from Japanese as he reached out his hand for his beloved cap. Ryoga laughed and pulled his hand up to his head so his brother couldn't get it.

"Why would I?" Ryoga too shifted to English. The regulars' jaws – except for Tezuka and Inui – dropped open. "Come; take it from me if you can kiddo! You're still so small eh, aren't you? You've grown stronger but not taller!"

"Give me back my cap!" Ryoma pouted and he chased after his brother who mockingly waved the cap in front of his face.

"Ii data… Echizen still acts as a child when Echizen Ryoga is around…" Inui babbled down on his notes, his pencil was moving so fast. Kaidou stared at the freak data man.

"Senpai…"

"Yes, Kaidou?"

"… You're scary."

Inui's glasses glinted in satisfaction. "Data, Kaidou. Ii data. It's Echizen."

* * *

The two siblings of Echizen walked in silence. The sun already down and it was dark, the time showed 06.47. They have just finished from a freak party the regulars held at Kawamura's sushi restaurant.

"Oi, Chibisuke."

"Hn?"

"Really, I mean it. You're so strong now. To be compared to our last match on that ship… you've grown a lot."

"Mada mada dane, Ryoga."

"And you sure have a lot of great senpais around you, Chibisuke."

"Huh?" Ryoma blinked at this.

"I can see it. They do care about you. Either as their kouhai or team mates or friends. Even that hissing kid too."

"Heh…" Ryoma shrugged. "I don't know."

Ryoga chuckled. "Well, well."

Suddenly Ryoga stopped. "Wait, Chibisuke. Stop there."

"Huh?" the younger boy stared blankly at the taller boy. "What - ?"

"Ssshhhtt." Ryoga put his hand on Ryoma's mouth. "Be quiet. I think I heard something."

They stood in silence for moments. Ryoma turned his head to his left, spotting a shadow of a man moved behind the trees and bushes. He frowned. He tucked Ryoga on the arm and pointed to the shadow, "There…"

"Who is he? He's been tailing us for the last five minutes." Ryoga frowned too. "Be careful, Chibisuke. I'm not feeling good with this…"

Slowly they walked forward to the trees and bushes. But the shadow was nowhere to be found. Ryoga shook his head, "Hm… maybe it was only my feeling… let's go, Chibisuke. Mother is going to kick our ass if we're back late."

"Hn." Ryoma shrugged. He frowned again. _Strange…_ he thought. He continued to walk again only to find firm hands around his face and a handkerchief covered his nose and mouth.

"Hmph - !" Ryoma tried to call his brother, but to no avail. So he struggled as wild as he could to get off from the man.

"OUCH!" the man yelled when Ryoma kicked his legs in full power. This caused Ryoga turned back.

Ryoga's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, "Chibisuke! OI, YOU, LET HIM GO!!"

He rushed to the man and tried to grab his brother, but another man appeared and punched him on his stomach. Ryoga groaned, "Let him go, bastard! Let my brother go! Chibisuke! Chibisuke!"

Ryoma keep struggling but suddenly he felt his vision went blur. A flow of dizziness took over his head. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but his eyes refused to do so. He could hear Ryoga shouted his name, "Ryoma, no! GIVE HIM BACK, LET HIM GO!! CHIBISUKE!"

The last thing Ryoma could hear was, "Come on, hurry up! This kid is very strong! Let's go, let's go, COME ON!"

Ryoga looked up and chased after the men, but he was late. He could only screamed, "CHIBISUKE! NO, CHIBISUKE!" but his brother was already pushed into the car nearby and left with full speed. Ryoga dashed to the spot and found that his brother's bag still on the street. He looked around for help but the street was very quiet, no one passed there. Ryoga gritted his teeth and he made his way to the police office, hoping that he would make it in time. _Hang_ _on, Chibisuke, please!_

* * *

_In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

Ryoma groaned softly. His head was aching and his joints were aching as well to. He felt as if his muscles were not used for a long time. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

He was still in the car. The car was rushing so fast. He tried to make not any striking movement that could get any attention from his kidnappers. He looked out to the window. They were passing an unfamiliar road for Ryoma. Trees were at the street's edge. It looked like that the car was passing a woods.

Ryoma thought fast. He must find out where is he now and who are his capturers were. And why? He added silently.

He drifted his eyes to his left. There are three men including the driver. They do not talk even a word. All existed was a tense silence.

"Who are you?" finally Ryoma croaked out.

The man on his right turned his head quickly. Ryoma could not see his face clearly. He was wearing black glasses. All of his clothes were black.

"You're awake," the main spoke, and, surprisingly, his voice was soft. Even so, Ryoma could feel a very vague sly on it. This man is very dangerous; he decided, better to be careful…

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" demanded Ryoma in his flat voice.

"Brat," the man said mockingly. He smiled. His smile just like Fuji-senpai's. It was creepy. "Took you long enough to wake up. You were slept for almost three hours."

"Where are we?" Ryoma asked again. He glared to his capturer.

"Such a very beautiful eye that you have, kid," the man chuckled. The man on Ryoma's left side straightened himself, aware of the boy's wariness. "I'm quite impressed that you're still very cool at your situation now."

Ryoma growled. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Ojii-san. Who are you? Why did you do this? Where are we?"

The men laughed. "I see you won't stop until we answer your questions. Let's see… I'm sorry but we're not going to tell you who we are. But let me assure you that we're just ordinary kidnappers. We want money from your family, and you have such a very beautiful body… and we are just miles away outside from Kanagawa."

"Let me go." Suddenly Ryoma snapped.

The men laughed even more. "Never, kid."

"Let. Me. Go." Now Ryoma barked.

The men exchanged their glances and nodded. The other grabbed Ryoma's hand while the other punched him on his head with a revolver. Ryoma gasped, "How dare you - !" he struggled against the two men; bit them, punched them, slapped them, everything that he could do to get off from those men. Suddenly the first man shouted, "Bay – slower the car! Slower the car! We will kill him – we don't need this bastard! He will only causing troubles to us – just throw him outside! Slower, slower!"

The driver asked back doubtfully, "Are you sure?"

"JUST DO IT! WE CAN FIND THE ANOTHER! I HATE THIS KID ALREADY!" his friend bellowed and the driver fell silent. Ryoma could feel the car slower down. The man who punched his head reached out his hand for the door and he opened it abruptly. A strong wind brushed over Ryoma's hair and body. Now he felt very scared.

"Good bye, kid." The man who grabbed him pushed him and he could his body flew away to the street. He gritted his teeth when he felt his body collided to the asphalt hardly. He rolled over to the side street and he felt a sudden pain formed on his head when it hit to a small yet sharp stone.

And he let himself bring him into an endless darkness beneath…

_Listen to the sound, dizzy from the ups and downs _

_I'm nauseated by the polluted rock that's all around_

_Watchin' the wheels of cars that pass, I look past_

_To the last of the light the long shadows it casts_

_A window grows, captures the eye_

_And cries out a yellow light as it passes me by_

_And a young shadowy figure sits in front of a box_

_Inside a building of rock with antennas on top_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince of Tennis – Forgotten**

Disc. : I don't own Prince of Tennis either the _"FRGT/10"_ Lyrics. It's Konomi-sensei's and Linkin Park's.

**NOTE : I'm sorry I took a long time to upload the second chapter. enjoy and leave a review please~  
**

* * *

_Now, nothing can stop in this land of pain_

_The sane lose not knowing they were a part of the game_

_And while the inside's changed, the box stays the same_

_And the figure inside could bear anybody's name_

"Oi, shounen, wake up. It's already seven."

Ryoga groaned and stirred. He opened his eyes and his father's face came into his view. "Seven?"

"Yeah, get up! Thank me this time that I would wake you up right in your room, shounen." Nanjiroh yawned and he left his son.

"Oya…" Ryoga murmured. He could see pain on his father's eyes. Guilty took over his mind as he swung his legs down from his bed. _If I did take a good care of Chibisuke… If I could knock down of those bastards…Chibisuke would be here now, with us…_

He shook his head and got dressed, and then he went downstairs. His mother and father were in the kitchen, with Nanako still preparing the bowls and chopsticks.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san, Nana-chan." Ryoga greeted and hid a yawn behind his hands.

"Ohayou, Ryoga," Rinko smiled and pulled the chair beside her. "Here, sit down, Ryoga."

"Ohayou, Ryoga-san," Nanako nodded.

"No tennis practice today, shounen?" asked Nanjiroh as he opened his newspaper.

"It's at 7.30," replied Ryoga back. "Buchou-san has a council meeting first."

"Miso." Nanako said cheerfully as she protruded a bowl to Ryoga. "And tuna sandwich, as usual."

"Thanks, Nana-chan." Ryoga grinned and began to eat his meal. Fifteen minutes later, he finished.

"I'm done." Ryoga drank his milk. "I'm leaving now, Oya, Okaa-san, Nana-chan."

"Be sure to be careful on your way, Ryoga," said Rinko quickly, kissed her son on his cheeks and forehead. "Promise me, Ryoga."

"Yes, Okaa-san, I promise," Ryoga smiled sadly and he hugged his mother slightly. "Don't worry, Okaa-san, I'm very sure that we will find Ryoma. I could feel it. I know we will find him someday."

"Ryoga, your brother… is dead," said Rinko weakly, and her tears began to pour down again. She turned back and busying herself with the dishes. Nanjiroh said nothing, but his eyes were eyeing his eldest son warily.

"No, he's not, I could feel it, please, trust me, Okaa-san," Ryoga pleaded. "I will find him, I promise. I…"

"You will be late if you don't hurry, shounen," Nanjiroh interrupted slowly from his newspaper.

Ryoga sighed. "Right. I'm leaving."

* * *

Momoshiro opened the club's room door and walked in. Kaidou, Inui, Eiji, and Ooishi were already inside the room.

"Ohayou." Momoshiro greeted.

"Ah, ohayou, Momo." Eiji turned back and smiled. "Lucky that we have a late practice today, nya!"

"Yeah," Momo opened his locker and put off his uniform, then put on his tennis shirt. "Where is Fuji-senpai and Taka-san?"

"Fuji is with Tezuka and Taka-san can't come, he must help his father this morning," said Ooishi. "Come on, we should go to the courts now."

Momoshiro watched from the corner of his eyes when his teammates left the room. Kaidou hissed, "Be hurry, Momoshiri [1]."

"What did you say, Mamushi?!" Momo tensed up and glared at Kaidou.

"Are you deaf? I said 'Momoshiri'." Kaidou growled back.

Inui pushed his glasses up, "The probability that Kaidou and Momoshiro are going into a fight is 87,6 percent."

"Hoi nya, here they go again!" Eiji bounced up, laughing softly.

"Momoshiro, Kaidou, stop it!" Ooishi ordered, but the two juniors were in their own world to hear the vice captain. He stepped forward, but…

"COME HERE, YOU STUPID VIPER! SHOW ME YOUR BANGS, HUH?!"

"I'M NOT AFRAID TO YOU, BAKA PEACH! FUSSSHHUUU!"

"HISSING AT ME WON'T MAKE ME AFRAID TO YOU, MAMUSHI BABY!"

"FUUUSSHHHUUU!"

"TCH, BAKA MAMUSHI!"

Kaidou and Momoshiro's faces were only a few inches away from another. A bored sound interrupted behind them, "Oi, stop it, Momo-chan, Mamushi-chan. It's not cool at all! Babies should keep their voices down while the adults having their own conversations! Not cool, not cool, mada mada daze."

"SHUT UP!" Kaidou and Momoshiro barked at the eldest son of Echizen.

Ryoga giggled. "Not cool." He stated and he changed into his tennis shirt. The he tossed a ball right between their faces and the two backed away. Ryoga laughed again. "You are so funny, Momo-chan, Mamushi-chan. Well, better to practice now…" Ryoga twisted his racquet on his finger as he left the room.

"I'll beat you today." Kaidou and Momoshiro snapped at once to another, and they stormed off from the room, leaving the third years in awe.

"Ii data… Echizen is the only one who can break up Momoshiro and Kaidou…" Inui muttered, writing so fast on his green notebook.

"Nya…" Eiji blinked. "Big Ochibi is cool nya…"

"Ah, they stopped." Ooishi sighed in relief.

* * *

"Eiji."

Eiji turned back, "Nya, Fujiko! You and Tezuka were taking so long! What's up?"

"Just some boring festival events." Fuji smiled. He opened his eyes. "The team still hasn't recovered…"

Eiji shivered. "Fuji, please."

"We can't keep running away like this, Eiji," Fuji said, his voice was sharp. "We can't keep pretending that 'it' never happened. Echizen did not deserve this. He had done so much for our team. We can't forget him that easy."

"Fujiko…" Eiji shook his head. He tried his best to hold back his tears. His eyes were hot. "I – I miss Ochibi nya…I miss Ochibi so much…"

Fuji smiled sadly, as he put his hand on Eiji's shoulder. "Everyone does, Eiji. Even Ryoga. All of us miss Echizen. The team is not complete without him. Ryoga may be almost as strong as his brother may, but still, no one can replace Echizen. Ryoma and Ryoga are different."

"Fujiko…"

"I could feel he's alive, though," Fuji continued, his eyes closed. "I believe Echizen is still alive. Once defeated, he will come back stronger. It's always like that."

"I know Fuji, but still… it made no sense," Ooishi's voice joined them behind.

"Ryoga is still looking for his brother, apparently." Fuji cast a glance to the older Echizen sons. Ryoga was having a match with Tezuka, and the two of them fought up to their full abilities.

"Hm… and they now both of them are releasing their stress into their games," Inui added. Eiji yelled and rubbed his chest, "Mou Inui! Don't pop up all in sudden like that nya! You scare us to death!"

All Inui did was grinning in evil. "Ii data of Tezuka and Echizen."

* * *

Ryoma flipped a paper of the book which he was holding on his hands. He sighed and looked out to the window in front of his desk. He closed his book and stood up, walking to the door. But it was opened before his hand could reach it, revealing his 'father'.

"Ah, Ryoma," Akihabara smiled. "Were you having fun?"

"Yes, I was, Otou-san," Ryoma replied politely and slightly bowed. Akihabara smiled.

"You don't need to bow like that every time we talk, Ryoma," Akihabara shook his head. "Is your head still hurt now?"

"Not as often as before, Otou-san, and that was because of you. Thank you so much." Ryoma bowed again.

"Now, now, you're my son now. No need to be thank you to me. Now, come on, the dinner is ready." Akihabara led the boy walked across a big hall to the stairs. They passed a big corridor that led to a big wooden door. Akihabara opened it, revealing a big dining room, yet it was unpretentious. A long table was in the center of the room, it had ten chairs around it. Two maids and Takaki were waiting for them.

"Ryoma-sama, here," one of the maids smiled softly and pulled a chair. Ryoma smiled back, "Thank you, Meiko-san."

"Anytime, Ryoma-sama." Meiko smiled again. She liked the young master of her. Yes, he did not talk much, but he was very polite and gratify. "What do you want for tonight, Ryoma-sama? We have grilled fish and udon kitsune."

"Grilled fish…" Ryoma repeated slowly. A flash of picture rushed to his mind.

"_Here, Ryoma-san, your favorite, grilled fish."_

"_Yes, Ryoma, I make it for you today. First gift for your birthday!"_

"_Yeah, seishounen! Better eat them all!"_

Ryoma gasped and winced. A sharp pain attacked his head and he shook his head. "No… stop it…"

"Ryoma-sama?" Meiko asked in nervous. Akihabara stood up and approached his son, "Ryoma? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"My name is… Ryoma…" Ryoma whispered slowly, grabbed his head. "Birthday… seishounen… grilled fish… my favorite…"

"Your name is really… Ryoma?" Akihabara asked in surprise yet worried too.

"He's having his memories back in pieces," said Takaki quickly. "Akihabara-sama, I think it's better for Ryoma-sama to have his dinner on his bed, so he can take his rest."

Akihabara nodded. "Yes, Takaki-kun. Meiko, would you take Ryoma to his room and accompany him there? Feed him his meals too."

"Yes, Akihabara-sama," Meiko nodded and gently helped her young master, "Come on, Ryoma-sama."

Ryoma nodded blankly as he followed Meiko. They went upstairs and Meiko took her young master back to his room. When they passed the hall, Ryoma caught up an opened room in the left side.

"What's that room, Meiko-san?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh? That was supposed to be Akihabara-sama's common room," answered Meiko. "Come on, Ryoma-sama, you look pale now."

"Yes, Meiko-san."

* * *

Atobe was reading a book with the Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 played in background. When he flipped his book, his cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up when he saw the name flashing on the screen.

"Echizen?"

"Hey, Atobe." Ryoga's voice responded. "Any development?"

Atobe sighed. "Sorry, Echizen, not yet. But let Ore-sama assure you, Ore-sama's well-trained spies and forces are doing their best. Also, Ore-sama's incredible networks can be relied on. Don't worry, Echizen, Ore-sama will inform you right away if there is any news or development."

Ryoga smiled. "Thank you, Atobe. I owe you so much."

"No need to be thank you, Echizen," Atobe resisted. "Ore-sama is always helping everyone that need Ore-sama's awesome prowess."

Ryoga chuckled at this. "You brat, Atobe. Then, I will hang up now."

"Are you going to looking for Ryoma again, Echizen? Look, you don't have to push yourself that harsh, you know. It wasn't your fault." Atobe said. "Juts let Ore-sama's well-trained people do it."

"Of course it was my entire fault, Atobe. If I did take a good look on Chibisuke, he would be here now."

Atobe smiled sadly. "Echizen, you were punched by those peasants. Of course you could do nothing. No one's blaming you."

"I am." Came Ryoga's short reply.

Atobe was stunned at this. "Echizen…"

"Thank you so much, Atobe. See you around."

And the line went dead.

"Shit, brat," Atobe growled. "I will shave your head the next I find you! Making Ore-sama and all people this worry… You better to show up soon or you will be really asking for it!"

Atobe reached the phone on his desk and dialed a number.

* * *

Another year had passed and all of the three graders had graduated. But still, Ryoma was nowhere to be heard and found. It was as if Ryoma just vanished from the world. Ryoga began to doubt his belief all of these times; these years. Atobe had done his best to find his little brother, and still their searching resulted nothing to this far. Should he give up now? Should he let those bas memories behind and start a new page of his life?

But Ryoga just knew that he couldn't give up now. Somehow he felt that something was going to happen in time now.

Still, the Seigaku's regulars felt the strange feelings and a weird emptiness they suffered for the past two years. Kaidou was once again appointed as the new captain of the Seigaku High School tennis club, with Momoshiro as the vice captain and Inui as their coach and manager. The three graders including Ryoga still often visited their kouhais and watching the practices.

"I wonder… is Echizen dead or not…" Fuji stated his thought. They were on the tennis courts at Seigaku High School, watching the afternoon practice.

"Fuji!" Tezuka said warningly.

"You can't forget him just like that, Tezuka," said Fuji, his electric blue eyes were glinting. "Atobe and we have been searching for him all these times. No sign of him. This is just strange. Completely non-sense. Which make the probability that Echizen is dead is almost a hundred percent, right?"

"He's alive." Ryoga snapped. "I knew it, Fuji. I just could feel it. Please, stop saying that Ryoma is dead."

"Echizen, be brave to face the reality," said Fuji calmly.

"You wanted Ochibi to be dead, Fujiko?" suddenly Eiji yelled in anger. "Why are keeping saying stuffs like that, Fuji?"

"Saa…" Fuji smiled. Eiji clenched his fist and he punched Fuji on his face. Fuji backed away, glaring at Eiji who was now shaking.

"Stop giving us those fake smiles!" Eiji spat. "You're the one who_ is_ denying Echizen's sudden missing! I know that! I saw you all the time, Fuji! I saw you kept staring at Echizen's locker and you often spied Echizen's class! You're the one who _was_ denying this situation the most among us!"

Fuji said nothing. He kept glaring at Eiji, but Eiji wasn't affected by Fuji's deathly growing aura.

"Stupid!" Eiji shouted again. "I hate you Fujiko! I hate you!"

Fuji's smiled spread again on his calm yet sly face. Then, he slowly turned back and walked away.

"Fuji is sick." Tezuka sighed.

"I hate Fujiko nya!" Eiji sobbed. "I remember that time when Fujiko told me that he believed that Ochibi was still alive! He told me that if Ochibi once defeated, he will come twice stronger nya! So why did he say things… like that?!"

"Kikumaru, get a hold of yourself." Tezuka said calmly, yet his eyes were concerned.

"That accident affected him much worse than us..." said Ooishi, bowing his head.

"He is defeated already, by his self." Ryoga looked away. He sighed and looked up to the sky.

_The memories I keep are from a time like then_

_I put on my paper so I could come back to them_

_Someday, I'm hoping to close my eyes and pretend_

_That this crumpled up paper can be perfect again_

* * *

**NOTE :**

**[1]. Momoshiri means 'Peach butt'.**

**ok, i'd be very glad if you leave what you think. thanks for reading!**

**~zephirus  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince of Tennis – Forgotten**

Disc. : I don't own Prince of Tennis either the _"FRGT/10"_ Lyrics. It's Konomi-sensei's and Linkin Park's.

**NOTE : Ah, finally, I found this third chapter. This is the last chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews.  
**

* * *

Ryoma stirred slightly on his bed. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked. Someone already had opened his curtains and the warm light of the sun cast on his blanket. He turned his head to the left and he turned off the lamp. He heard his door being opened and he looked at the door.

"Good morning, Ryoma-sama," Meiko walked in and smiled. "You're awake. You seem to be better than yesterday. How are you feeling now, Ryoma-sama?"

"I feel fine, thank you Meiko-san," Ryoma sat up on his bed and bowed slightly.

"Here, Ryoma-sama, Akihabara-sama told me that you have to eat this and then take your medicines," Meiko approached the bed, putting the tray she was bringing on the desk beside the king-sized bed. On the tray were a bowl of hot chicken porridge, a glass of milk and water, and a wrap of medicines. "Akihabara-sama is preparing for our little trip today."

"Trip?" asked Ryoma confusedly.

"Yes. It's been two years you were found, and you have never gone out from this place," said Meiko, taking the bowl and began to feed her young master. "Akihabara-sama decided to take you for a meeting party at Tokyo tonight. He thinks that it must be good for you for knowing the new environment outside. Besides, you are healthy enough now to go out from this house."

"I see." Ryoma nodded. "When will we go?"

"At four. It will take three hours from here to get to Tokyo."

"Will you be coming with us too?"

"Yes, I will, of course! I have to take care of you," Meiko smiled.

"What kind of party, Meiko-san?"

"Oh… as you have known, Akihabara-sama is one of the government's important scientists. The party is held by one of the richest family in Japan, and Akihabara-sama was invited by them. Akihabara-sama thinks too that you may regain some of your memories if you go out sometimes. It's not good for a young growing up teenager to be locked up most of the times in this kind of environment!" Meiko explained cheerfully.

Ryoma did not answer.

"Meiko-san," said Ryoma suddenly, "I'm… often having flashbacks for the past few days."

"What kind of flashbacks are you having, Ryoma-sama?" asked Meiko softly.

"I can't remember all of them… but the most I was seeing is… tennis courts," said Ryoma slowly.

"Tennis courts?" Meiko perplexed.

"Yeah… most of them… had the tennis thing… did I play tennis before?"

Meiko smiled sadly. "I don't know if you did or not. But if you're having flashbacks like that, probably you did. You may ask Takaki-kun if you want to. Akihabara-sama and Takaki-kun found no clues and identities from you when they spotted you on the edge of the street, between the woods nearby. It seemed that your head hit a stone, that's why you lost your memories. When they brought you into the house, I was surprised… you were bleeding a lot…" Meiko was shaking at the scene she remembered.

"So that's what happened…" Ryoma looked at the window.

"Yeah." Meiko nodded. "Come on; better finish your porridge now! You have to drink your medicines!"

"Yes, Meiko-san." Ryoma smiled softly.

_Yo, from the top to the bottom, bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety, the picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

* * *

"Keigo-bocchama, your suit is ready."

Atobe turned back to face his private maid on the threshold of the door. "Put it on the bed."

"Yes, Keigo-bocchama." The maid nodded obediently, and then she left the room.

"Another boring party again, apparently," Atobe sighed. "But Ore-sama is a very kind person that he would do anything for his parents and friends and people around him."

Atobe got dressed and then went downstairs. His mother and father were waiting for him at house's font hallway.

"Keigo, come on," his mother said cheerfully. "Oh, Keigo, you look so adorable on that suit!"

"Thank you, Mother," Atobe smiled. "Shall we go?"

His father nodded and the three Atobes went in to their black limousine.

"Somehow… I'm feeling uneasy at this…" Atobe thought, looking out to the window of the limousine. The street was crowded by cars and people. It's Saturday night, after all. The Atobe's limousine sped to the building their meeting party would be held. It was a very large and luxurious bulding. An officer opened the door of the limousine, and the Atobes stepped out. They went in to the building and found many of the guests already inside, waiting for the party's main spot.

While his parents went on the stage and giving the speech, the young Atobe wandered around by himself, enjoying the foods and drinks. About ten minutes later, his mother joined him.

"Are you having fun, Keigo?" his mother asked.

"I am," replied Atobe. "So, who is this person you want me to meet to?"

"Oh, yes," Atobe's mother smiled. "Let's see… is he here? He said that he will bring his son…"

A soft man voice called out, "Atobe-san?"

Atobe and his mother turned around. Atobe's mother smiled, "Ah, Akihabara-san! It's been a very long time since our last meet!"

"Yes, Atobe-san," Akihabara smiled back. "So, is this your son?"

"Ah, yes," Atobe's mother placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "this is Keigo, our son. Keigo, this is Akihabara Shugo, an old friend of your father and I. He works at the government, he's a scientist. He is also known as the 'Invisible' because of his secret job at the government."

"Hm, later you can reveal your son to find my house, eh?" Akihabara laughed. "Young Keigo has grown a lot since the last time I met him. What grade are you, Keigo-kun?"

"I am currently attending the college, Akihabara-san," Atobe answered, bowing slightly.

"Oh, is that so? And what course do you take, Keigo-kun?"

"I take the management of business," Atobe said. Akihabara chuckled, "Of course, of course. Is it always on the Atobe's blood line."

"Yes," Atobe's mother smiled again. "Oh, by the way, Akihabara-sama, I believe that you will introduce to us a son of yours?"

"Ah, yes, I did tell you about him," said Akihabara. "Wait… Ah, there he is. Meiko, Ryoma! Here, son!"

Atobe shivered at the name 'Ryoma'. Could it be…?

A young woman with a young boy around his fifteen walked towards them. Atobe narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better sight of the young boy. Then, his eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

Echizen Ryoma, the missing tennis prodigy.

Conclusions rushed to Atobe's mind. So this is the reason why his well-trained spies and forces couldn't find Echizen Ryoma. He was taken under this so-called Akihabara Shugo, the Invisible. Atobe kept staring at the young boy as he approached them closer.

"Ryoma, this is the Atobes who invited me to this party. And this is Keigo Atobe, the only son and heir of the Atobes company," Akihabara explained. Ryoma smiled to Atobe and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Atobe Keigo-san. I am Akihabara Ryoma."

Atobe gasped at this. His mother asked worriedly, "Keigo, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Echizen…" the names tasted bitter on Atobe's mouth. "Echizen… I found you…"

Ryoma stared at Atobe confusedly, "I'm sorry, but did I know you?"

Atobe looked at the boy in shock. What the hell had happened? It seemed that the brat doesn't know me… or remembers me…

"Brat…" said Atobe slowly, yet his voice was loud enough to be heard. Now it was Ryoma's eyes which widened.

"_You brat! The next time it would be Ore-sama who will shave your hair!"_

"_Mada mada dane, Monkey King."_

Ryoma jerked at the piece of picture that flashed on his mind. He stepped back, his hand grabbed his head, he winced, "Tennis…" he shook his head, "it's… tennis…"

"Ryoma?" Akihabara bent down to the young boy.

"Akihabara-san, what's…" Atobe's mother too, bending down in concern.

"Meiko, take him back to the car and give him his medicine! Tell Takaki-kun to take care of him!" Akihabara quickly ordered the panicked maid.

"Hai, Akihabara-sama!" Meiko pulled up her young master, "Ryoma-sama, come with me… it's ok, you're going to be ok… Takaki-kun will take care of you…"

"Wait," said Atobe suddenly. "Akihabara-sama, is he really your son?"

"Keigo!" his mother said warningly. "What are you – "

"What do you mean by that, Keigou-kun?" Akihabara demanded back, with Meiko still trying to calm down Ryoma.

"If I'm not mistaken, he is the missing Echizen Ryoma," Atobe stated. He took a deep breath. "I know him. He is Echizen Ryoma, who had been missing for the past two years. The son of the legendary Samurai, Echizen Nanjiro. Please, Akihabara-sama, I need your explanation. Please."

Akihabara sighed. "Meiko, please, take him to the car."

Meiko nodded and slowly she led Ryoma to the outside of the building.

"Right," Akihabara sighed again and smiled bitterly. "I found him two years ago, bleeding, on the street's edge nearby the woods, unconscious. He lost his memories. So I took him and take care of him until he regains his memories. Keigo-kun, how do you know?"

Atobe smiled sadly. "He is the Seishun Gakuen's rookie tennis player. Now I know why I couldn't find him all these times…"

Akihabara smiled. "Guess I did the right thing to bring him here. Then… finally he found his relatives and he can go back to his family."

* * *

Ryoga gritted his teeth impatiently. Atobe called the Echizen family ten minutes ago and told them everything.

"I told you, Okaa-san," Ryoga said for, maybe, the hundred times. "I told you! I know he's alive! I know it!"

"Yes, Ryoga, yes," Rinko nodded, sobbing. She was crying. "Oh God, thank you so much… my Ryoma… my only Ryoma…"

A fifteen minutes later, the Echizen's house bell rang and Ryoga dashed to the front door, with his mother and his father in tow. Ryoga yelled, "Chibisuke! CHIBISUKE!"

Atobe was the first Ryoga saw. He raised his hand and he greeted Rinko and Nanjiro, "Good evening, Echizen-san."

"Where is my Ryoma?" asked Rinko, panicked. "Where is he?"

"Echizen-san, please, calm down. There are several things that should be explained before," said Atobe calmly. "Ryoga, please."

Ryoga nodded and led his mother back to the house. Nanjiro glared at Atobe, "What happened, young boy?"

Akihabara appeared behind and bowed. "Good evening, I'm Akihabara Shugo. Better to talk inside."

So they went into the house, with Meiko, Takaki, and Ryoma followed behind. When Ryoma walked to the living room, Rinko gasped and she hugged her son, crying and shaking. Ryoga clenched his fist in enthusiasm.

"First, let me explain what happened," Akihabara started. "We found him unconscious on the street nearby the woods, a miles outside the Kanagawa. He was bleeding a lot, so we took him to my house. When he woke up, he didn't know who he was… he lost his memories. So I'm sorry if now he doesn't remember you… although he was having a lot of flashbacks of his memories…"

"Ryoma, this is your home and your family," said Atobe slowly. "Your father, mother, brother, and cousin. Do you remember them?"

Ryoma said nothing. He frowned.

"I… know this place…" he said slowly. "I've… seen them before… and… Karupin…"

"You remember Karupin?" Ryoga nearly bumped onto the table. "Nanako, take Karupin! Take her!"

"Hai." Nanako vanished to the stairs and then brought Karupin down minutes later. Ryoma's eyes widened at the sight of the white Himalayan cat. He reached his hand to the said cat which meowed softly, then took the cat onto his arms, "Karupin…" and he hugged the cat into his embrace. Tears poured down to from his eyes. "Karupin…"

"Welcome home, Ryoma." Nanjiro grinned, and, hugging his son tightly. "Welcome home."

Ryoma was stunned, but then he smiled softly, "I'm… home…"

_I'm here at this podium talking  
The ceremonial offerings dedicated to urban dysfunctional offspring  
What's happening?  
City governments are eternally napping  
Trapped in greedy covenants  
Causing urban collapse  
And bullets that scar souls with dark holes  
Get more than your car stole, some parts be blacker than charcoal, for real  
This society's deprivation depends not on our differences but the separation within  
No preparation is made  
Limited aid, minimum wage  
Living in a tenement cage where rent isn't paid  
Tragedy within a parade  
The darkness overspreads like a permanent plague  
I'm the forgotten_

_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_

_**The End**_

* * *

**NOTE : This is the last chapter. Please leave reviews so I can know whether this is bad or not. **

**~zephirus  
**


End file.
